Sacrifice
by blackberryboo
Summary: If you love something, let it go. And if it comes back to you, then you know it’s meant to be. - Mitchie Torres hoped that maybe one day fate would side with her too. Because today was the day she ended it with Shane Gray.
1. Introduction

_Ok i have had writers block for over a year, so this is my first attempt at writing again, so apologies if its godawful._

_Please review, will be greatly appreciated :)_

_------_

_If you love something, let it go. And if it comes back to you, then you know it's meant to be._

Mitchie Torres had always believed in this rule. She'd heard it once when she was 10 years old. Her great aunt had sat her down on the floor and told her the story of her and her husband. They had met as teenagers, and fallen completely and totally in love, only to be separated by their lives, her aunt Mary had college and David had found a well-paid job abroad. 12 years later Aunt Mary was the maid of honour to her best friend's wedding and found him standing there at the Altar. Thankfully only as the best man. That night they had completely reconnected and came back together, and married 3 years later. Aunt Mary had let Uncle David go into the world and experience all it could give him, and eventually fate brought him back.

Mitchie Torres hoped that maybe one day fate would side with her too one day.

Because today was the day she ended it with Shane Gray.

'_You have so much to give to the world Shane, all your music... you don't have time for me.'_

'_Mitchie-'_

She held her pillow tightly as she lay on her bed, turning her music up loudly to try and block out the conversation which had decided to play in a loop around her head. Over and over again.

'_How am i going to do this Mitchie? Without you? You're leaving me so i can concentrate on my music? How can i do this knowing that you aren't here anymore, that you aren't waiting for me, how can i, when i have to get on that stage and sing almost every song where all i can do is think about you! **Every Single Day** i will be in front of thousands of people, singing our song and the only face i will want to see in that crowd is you. Only you.'_

'_And that's why i have to leave.'_

It would get easier, he would think less and less about her, and the band would get more attention. "Heartthrob Shane Gray" would be single and the female fans would suddenly start paying even more attention knowing that he was available to them. Their record sales would shoot up.

Mitchie swallowed loudly, trying her best to keep her emotion away. Not now. She will not cry now. She was stronger than this.

'Mitchie sweetie, dinner's on the table.'

'Be there soon Mom.' She replied, carefully sounding each word as to make sure she didn't falter.

As she stood up she heard her phone buzz on her bedside table. She picked it up and flipped it open.

It was Shane.

_I miss you x_

Mitchie sighed, letting out a shaky breath as she typed out her reply, placing her phone back on the table. Running a hand through her hair, she straightened out her top, and opened her bedroom door, now composed and ready to go down for dinner.

_-_

_I know Shane. And that's why you need to forget me. X_

Shane closed his phone, pushing it across the bed and watching Nate and Jason jam on their instruments without a care in the world.

He won't forget.

He couldn't even if he wanted to try.


	2. 5 Years Later

_Ok i've tried taking this in several directions, but this is the one i settled on, again, apologies if its godawful, i hope you do like it._

_Thank you for all your reviews, they made me smile :D_

_X_

_FYI i've written it in that Mitchie was 18 when she broke up with Shane, and Shane, 19, just thought id stick a this bit of info in to unconfuse you all._

_----_

_**5 years Later.**_

'_Because you and me? _

_I just couldn't let it go_

_And i'm sorry it took all this time._

_I just couldn't let go,_

_Of that feeling that showed,_

_When you were promising me you were mine...'_

Mitchie watched their latest protégé belt out her latest song, as she absent mindedly signed a bunch of forms that had been shoved in her direction. Willa Vanderfort, 17, the new Taylor Swift apparently. She even had the long blonde curls her predecessor had trademarked. Willa's manager had been pressuring her to change the hair to shy away from the similarities between herself and Taylor, however Mitchie had convinced her to stay true to herself, and for once in her life; someone actually understood and followed what Mitchie was saying.

'Thank you Willa!' a voice boomed out, Mitchie's boss, music producer extraordinaire. She'd never quite get used to calling her, her boss.

'Was it ok Caitlyn?' The teen asked, slightly unsure of herself.

'Really good, think we've got a couple more sessions to finish work on this song and then you're good to go! Album can be finished earlier than the deadline.'

Mitchie watched as Caitlyn Gellar shook hands with various members of Willa's management, exchanging niceties and a few jokes here and there. The last few years, Caitlyn had really grown into herself. Fresh out of college, JNS Records, a company that had been set up just a few years ago, had immediately employed her, giving her a very nice confidence boost. She had become the star of the company, and every artist that signed wanted to work with her, or at least have her as a consultant on their record. JNS had only increased in popularity since, making it a very popular choice for older artist as well as some fresh faces. After a year of travelling, Mitchie settled into an apartment with her old college roommate Mandy. After a week of job searching she got a very unexpected call from Caitlyn, asking her to meet up for coffee. Two weeks later she had her own position at JNS records. Sadly, not a creative position, but Mitchie hoped to work up to that level, after all, she'd only been there 6 months.

'Sure i can't convince you to cut an album Mitchie?' Caitlyn smiled, standing next to her.

'No. I'm sure.'

'Mitchie you love music-'

'Which is why, i'm working at a place devoted entirely to music.' Mitchie shot back, smiling, yet Caitlyn continued to give her _that _look.

'I've seen your notebook, that one you always keep under your bed.'

'How did you-'

'My methods are none of your concern. However what is _my _concern, is the lack of entries since... oh i don't know, your 18th birthday?'

'So what?' Mitchie replied weakily.

'After three years of attending Camp Rock... did you hit your head or something or just forget how to write? Surely Brown honed your skills rather than killing them off completely.'

'I've been busy, with college, and travelling and-'

'Bullsh- Hi Mrs Vanderfort!' She steered off, as Willa's mother came into the room, glancing at her daughter still chatting away happily where she had been singing just 5 minutes ago.

'I trust everything is going well?' Caitlyn nodded. 'Well Willa's sister has a wedding next week, so we need 2 weeks vacation to attend, the silly girl chose some godforsaken Island on the other side of the world, heavens knows why, and we have to take the jet out and-'

Mitchie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the tirade. Caitlyn thankfully interrupted it.

'That's fine Mrs Vanderfort, fine, we have a couple of artists that are waiting for a space in the schedule so we can easily fill it.'

'Excellent.' Mrs Vanderfort leant over to consol, pressing a button to speak into the room that contained her daughter. 'Willa! Time to go, Robert is waiting with the limo running at the front and otherwise he'll have to stop and god knows the parking around here is dreadful.' She shot a look to Mitchie and Caitlyn, looking them up and down as if they were inferior somehow.

This time Mitchie really did roll her eyes.

'Well.. goodbye for now Miss Gellar.'

'Bye!'Caitlyn replied, the perkiness in her reply completely and utterly fake. Not that Mrs Vanderfort would recognise this. There was nothing real about her.

As she left the room, Caitlyn burst into a snigger, turning to Mitchie, holding her head up high, a sneer covering her face. A perfect impression of the woman that had occupied the room just moments ago.

'Well we _mustn't _keep poor Robert waiting, whatever will we do if we get outside and *gasp* we have to WALK to the limo.'

'I can still hear you Miss Gellar.'

Their eyes shot over to see the very same woman glaring at them from the recording studio, as Mitchie looked down and realised the speaker was still on, and everything Caitlyn had just said had been released via speakerphone across to Mrs Vanderfort, Willa and their management team. Caitlyn pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to keep from digging herself into a deeper hole. However Mitchie smirked, as Mrs Vanderfort sashayed out of the room, followed by a silently-giggling Willa.

'So i guess you have a couple of weeks off.'

'What? You said there were other artists...'

'I have more than one person working for me Mitchie; i can get them to do your job for a few weeks whilst you take a holiday. Just maybe... find out what island the _Vanderforts _are heading to and avoid that like Shane Gray avoids commitme-' She caught herself quickly as she saw Mitchie visably wince. 'Ok WOAH sorry didn't think before i spoke, i didn't meant to-'

'It's fine, Caitlyn, it's fine, it was a long time ago.' She smiled at Caitlyn. 'LONG time ago. Besides Connect Three are plastered everywhere, it's a bit hard not to miss _Shane Gray with mystery blonde, Shane Gray enters hotel with perky redhead. Shane Gray with another mystery blonde. _And my personal favourite; _Shane Gray and Tess Tyler, future power-couple in the making?_'

'Well considering Tess is married with a baby that resembles dear old Chace Crawford, it's safe to say the last one means _nothing_.' Mitchie laughed heartily at this. _Chace Crawford?!_ was "Mr Tyler" as the press had dubbed him, the day the reports of the wedding had leaked into the press. Thanks to her connections, Tess's music career had taken off, making her hot property in the music industry. 8 singles topping the Billboard Hot 100, and 2 Albums hitting number 1, the second keeping hold of the spot for almost a month. However despite dropping the bitchness a little – well where Mitchie and Caitlyn were concerned- when Mitchie returned to Camp Rock for her second year, Tess Tyler never became and was never going to be her favourite person.

'I think i'm gonna call it a night, the double bed in my apartment calls to me.' Mitchie joked, picking up her coat from the table, wrapping it around herself.

'You could always talk to him Y'know?' Mitchie's head snapped up at Caitlyn. 'Thanks to the powers of internet blogs you're a couple of clicks from knowing where he is and how to catch him.'

'No thanks. It's been 5 years, what is there left to say?' She replied, doing up the remaining buttons on her jacket.

Caitlyn sighed sarcastically, leaning against the door frame.

'I have absolutely no idea. Maybe... "_I still love you Shane and i never wanted to let you go?"_.'

'Night Caitlyn. I'm not taking all of those two weeks off, remember that. I have rent to pay and a very unreliable roommate.'

Caitlyn shook her head, as she watched her closest friend walk out of the studio, wrapped in her own thoughts.

'Night Mitchie.' She started collecting the papers that had been left scattered across the consol. Just as she collected the last one, she jumped out of her skin as the phone rang, dropping them all to the floor. Kicking them in frustration, she trundled over to the phone, snapping it off the hook and answering in a frustration manner.

'What?... Sorry, just... never mind... yeah actually we've got an open studio for the next two weeks, one of our artists needed some leave, but i'm sure you've already been told that... Monday's fine Nate... 6am? You're cruel, you're cruel and mean and.... good, all three of you better turn up because no way am i having more than one artist screw with my schedule... no that wasn't a dig at one of your members at all....See you at 6 slave driver.'

_"I'm not taking all of those two weeks off, remember that."_

This was going to be an interesting.


	3. Hot Dates, Set Lists and Secrets

**_Hey thank you SO much for the reviews and the alerts and favourites :), they really made me smile, you have no idea how much i appreciate them =). I hope this chapter doesnt suck too much, i was struggling a bit to be honest, cos i have some future chapters typed up, but setting up a story is difficult for me. So i apologise if this is a bit lacking, i promise i'll make it up to you!_**

**_Thanks so much for reading =)_**

**_x_**

**_----_**

'Three days in... how's the workaholic doing without her job?'

'Fine, just fine Mandy.' Mitchie replied, staring at her laptop intently, as if willing a message to pop up saying she was needed in the studio. Her roommate rolled her eyes, and stood in front of her

'Mitchie... listen i was thinking...'

She received no response.

'Mitch-'

'Mitchie...' She tried again, waving her hands in front of her friend's eyes.

'MITCHIE!'

She finally snapped out of it.

'Wha-what is it?'

Mandy rolled her eyes, pushing the laptop shut, and removing it from Mitchie's grasp and placing it on the coffee table. Mitchie whimpered pathetically at the loss of her laptop.

'There might be an important message on t-'

'There won't be. You're on vacation. So shh.'

Mitchie crossed her arms, leaning back into the leather sofa, glaring.

'So y'know Josh from the Fro-Yo cart...'

Mitchie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. That tone of voice from Mandy automatically meant a plan was being concocted. A plan that she would not be able to get out of no matter how hard she tried.

'You mean the guy from the Fro-Yo cart that's outside the studio that i go to everyday? Yes i'm vaguely familiar with his work.'

'So i'm seeing the boy tonight and i was thinking-'

'Oh mystery boy... ' Mitchie smirked, as Mandy yet again failed to give her even a name. She'd been seeing the guy for two months now, and ordinarily she would hear the door slam, and Mandy would run straight to Mitchie's room and give her the details. Far more details then she'd ever want to hear, and probably the guy would want repeating. But this guy... this was different. She'd come in with a very contented smile and say goodnight to Mitchie and go straight to bed, calm, relaxed. Mitchie was itching to find out just who had cast this spell on her roommate, and maybe thank him for sparing her from the details she really didn't want to hear before she went to sleep.

'Yeah... so maybe me and my guy, you and your guy...?'

'What? I don't have... ' Her eyes widened as she shot a look at Mandy 'OH you DIDN'T'

'Josh is really cute, and really funny, i saw you laugh at something he said like... once.' Mandy replied, scratching her head awkwardly, as she stepped away a little.

Mitchie jumped out of her sofa, wiping a hand over her face in frustration.

'Did you tell him i agreed to this?' She asked, knowing the answer straight away from Mandy's guilty face.

'Well...'

'Did you?'

'You mean technically?'

'Mand! You can't just spring things like this on me without notice! I mean, what if i don't want to date him? You've been leading the poor guy on!'

'Mitch, ever since i've known you, you've never taken the leap yourself, made a date, took a chance. I've not seen you go on an _actual_ date like... ever. And we met when you were a _freshman_ babe. You've been on the market for waaaay too long. You're so pretty, and pretty people should not be single for this amount of time. I know you had some big break-up and you didn't want to date anyone else, focus on career blah-blah-blah, but honey, one woman can only wait for so long. You're 23, live a little!'

Mitchie groaned, looking to her blonde haired friend shaking her head.

'I can't believe i'm agreeing to this.'

'See? THIS is why i love you!'

'So it's not because i'm pay 3/4 's of the rent?'

Mandy stuck out her tongue, yanking at Mitchie's arm and pulling her up the stairs.

'C'mon 5 hours to get ready! 5 HOURS! We have to do hair, make-up, sort out outfits, prep you for Josh, and then we gotta sort out the scrunchie system in case one of us... well... y'know.'

'Kill me' Mitchie muttered.

----

_Where's are you now my baby_

_Where's that heart of mine_

_Even though,_

_when you left, _

_I kept on living,_

_You've still got it after all this time...._

'Ok seriously? We're doing this song with just the two of you?'

Nate and Jason looked to each other, and then back at Caitlyn shaking their heads. She groaned in frustration.

'Okay everybody take 5.'

Nate put his guitar down as he opened the door into the other side of the recording room, taking a seat next to their producer.

'I'm sorry, he's turned up on time so far...'

'It's the third day Nate, a two days streak isn't exactly medal-worthy.'

'He's a really heavy sleeper...' Jason started as he entered the room, taking a seat the other side of Caitlyn. 'Aaand his apartment is the other side of the City, so it takes a while to-'

'Don't bother defending him Jason, it's not going to work.'

'Yeah don't bother defending me Jason, it's not going to work.'

They spun round to see a dishevelled Shane standing in the doorway, his shirt half done up and his hair in its naturally curly state, something Shane never did, he was far too vain, it had to be poker straight. Oh she knew that outfit. She sadly had to look at him yesterday also. Exactly the same outfit.

He'd done the walk of shame to the Studio.

'Nice to know you dressed up for the occasion.' Caitlyn quipped, looking Shane up and down in disgust.

'It's a recording session, not a meet and greet, not a press conference or a concert. Its three guys singing songs into a microphone. So what?'

'Can we just get on with the record please?' Nate asked, ushering Shane toward the recording booth door.

'Gladly.' Shane replied, shooting a look at Caitlyn.

'Totally.' Caitlyn agreed, going back to her seat. 'It's what i'm paid for.'

'Too much if you ask me.' Came the voice of Shane Gray through the speakers.

'Shane _SHUT UP.'_ Nate snapped. 'We need to get this record done we're on a deadline.'

'She started it' He mumbled, however the equipment within the booth made the mumble very loud and clear.

' "She started it" Seriously?' Caitlyn chuckled. 'Seriously? I'm sorry i didn't realise we were in Kindergarden.'

'Caitlyn! Not helping!' Nate interjected, as Caitlyn and Shane glared at each other through the glass.

'You do realise i can get you fired right?' Shane shot back, fidgeting at his podium. She'd noticed that about Shane since he came in, he couldn't stop fidgeting with anything and everything he was near.

'Oh give over Shane, you aren't the jerk the media talk about, so stop pretending to be one. It's sad, it's pathetic, and it's wasting everyone's time. So just shut up and do the damn song.'

'...Sorry.'

Caitlyn had opened her mouth to reply with some sort of witty retort, however she had found herself stunted as she realised the apology was actually genuine.

'Guys! Guys i need to go over you're set lists for next week's concert at Madison Square Gardens.'

A united groan came from all three members of Connect Three and Caitlyn Gellar. Tour manager Diane Wavers had entered the room.

'I've got a hot date tonight; i don't have time for this.' Shane interrupted. Nate then proceeded to interrupt him.

'You think you're the only one? I've got to meet my girlfriend in-.' Nate glanced at his watch briefly. '5 hours. I've got to get to the other side of the city, to meet her and her friend for some double date she's planned-'

'Uh-hem' Diane coughed loudly, bringing the boys attention back to her.

'Jason i understand you want to perform an original song for us?'

Jason nodded.

'I wrote it for me and Poppy's wedding, i asked her and she's happy if i share it with the fans.'

Caitlyn watched as a happy smile appeared on the other boy's faces. The first genuine smile she'd seen from either one since they started recording this week.

Jason had gotten married two years ago; to the loveliest, most caring girl Caitlyn had ever met. She always thought Mitchie walked around with a little halo like miss-can't-ever-do-no-wrong, but Poppy Majors put her to shame. Poppy was a birdwatcher and the two had met when he joined a group in between tours. When it had come to start touring again, neither wanted to be apart, so they went to their favourite spot and Jason had arranged a trained white dove to fly over to her and put the ring in her palm. After the tour was over they had a small, beautiful wedding, which they all attended. Even Tess Tyler had put in an appearance, fuelling the fire of rumours of her and Shane. That was, until her fiancé arrived two hours later. Mitchie and Caitlyn went together and sat at the back, keeping themselves discrete, after all it was the first time Mitchie and Shane had been in a room together since they had broken-up. After a brief appearance at the reception, she and Mitchie congratulated the happy couple, before making a quick exit, avoiding making any awkward scenes between one of them and one of Jason's best men.

'Now since Nate, you also have your own personal song, that seems to be a great hit with your fans, this brings me onto you Mr Gray, your personal song?'

'Don't have one.'

'Yes you do.'

'Oh do i?'

'Yes you do. So for the love of god will you please stop cutting _Gotta Find You_ off my set list? Everytime, half an hour before a show i get an "amended" list with your song scratched out with a bright red biro. That is one of the biggest crowd pleasers you've got and you're just throwing it away.'

Shane's expression darkened.

'I'm not singing it Diane.'

'Yes you are.'

Caitlyn rose her eyebrows as Shane's face scrunch up into a ball of anger as she pushed a stool over, breathing heavily as he fumed, storming out of the booth, slamming the door, and whipping past Caitlyn as he left. She caught a whiff of him as he passed and gagged.

'He won't sing the song Diane.' Jason piped up, resting against the wall.

The older woman gave him a stern look. Caitlyn was intrigued. Why was there such a fuss over Shane's song? She would've put it down to Shane's diva antics but this seemed a little more serious. Jason and Nate weren't just shrugging it off.

'And why not?'

'It's not something he wants to share.'

Caitlyn knew that was a lie. During her work experience for her last year of high school she worked in a small venue were Connect Three did a couple of gigs. She'd heard him first hand singing that song. Diane protested, obviously knowing what Caitlyn knew.

'But he's been-'

'Anymore.'

_**3 hours later**_

Caitlyn was touched as Jason had to excuse himself to pick up his wife from work, Nate had agreed to stay behind to help finish up, despite the fact he had a date in just a few hours. A dozen or so times she had tried to bring up Shane's issue with _Gotta Find You_, but had failed each and every time and opted to make small talk. There was a bigger issue on her mind however. One thing she had to bring up. She closed her eyes and took a breath, and blurted out the most random statement she had ever said.

'So i smelt Shane's jacket.'

Nate looked over, raising his eyebrow with an odd expression. Understandable, it was a very odd statement to open with.

'How long's he been a stoner?'


	4. Lies & CloseCalls

**I'm so sorry this is so unbelievably late an update, i just moved to literally, the other side of the world, so it's been extremely hectic, but i promise updates will come faster now. I hope you like this chapter, and i really appreciate the reviews, and feedback, please do review, they really come in handy and are greatly greatly appreciated you have no idea. Thanks and enjoy =) x**

**---**

'You're boyfriend sent over a limo?!' Mitchie yelled up the stairs in disbelief, on her tip-toes to glance out of the window.

'He always does, but you're always working late at the studio to see me leaving for my date.' Came the muffled reply from upstairs.

'What it he, famous or something?'

She heard a giggle to her question, and the creak of a floorboard, and knew that Mandy would be down soon.

'You don't know the half of it babe.'

Mitchie stood in front of the full length mirror by the front door, an apparently "lovely" installation Mandy had decided was a must in their living room. Apparently was great for "last minute outfit checks". Saying that, Mitchie concluded it was indeed great for last minute outfit checks, especially when said roommate hadn't quite warned how "little" the little black dress was.

'the bottom of this dress is a mini skirt!' She exclaimed, twirling by the mirror. 'No i take that back it's a belt. I'm wearing a belt around my legs. Oh my gosh Mandy!'

'You look hot.' Her roommate replied, now standing at the top of the stairs, pushing earrings into her ears and hopping down the stairs in heels like she'd been doing it all her life. It had taken Mitchie a good half an hour to get to the bottom.

'I look like a hooker.'

'Then if the date blows, you can go to the street corner and you can make yourself some cash at the end of the night, not a total lose, lose situation.'

Mitchie's head whipped round.

'I kid, i kid, you look good, and i refuse to let you change, the limo's been out there for 20 minutes and Nate's waiting for us at the restaurant.'

'That's his name?'

'Yeah, so come ON!' She grabbed Mitchie's arm, dragging her out of the front door and slamming it shut. As Mitchie turned back to the door, Mandy looked like she could kill her.

'Ok chill, you forgot to lock the door behind you.' Mitchie's arm was once again yanked as she was bundled into the Limo.

-----

He hated lying to Caitlyn. Lying to Caitlyn was like lying to his mother. They were two of the most important girls in his life, and he hated letting them down. He knew Shane had been doing weed; he knew the day he opened Shane's guitar case and that little plastic bag in the corner of the case had nothing to do with his guitar. They were at a critical point in their career. The music industry was having a massive shake-up and they needed to keep on top. Despite what he was doing, Shane was still turning up to all of the events, all of the recording sessions (albeit almost always late) and all of the gigs. Granted he wasn't at the top of his game, but he was present and he was there, and he got the job done. Jason almost cottoned on at one point, but thankfully, the ever-naive Jason was extremely convincible, and so believe Nate's lie that they were just regular cigarettes. The same lie he told his best friend, Caitlyn. He prayed that he could wean Shane off the weed when everything had settled before he moved on to anything worse.

'Where am i taking you this evening?' His driver asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

'Versailles Restaurant please.' The driver, Andy nodded, winking as he turned back around and started the engine.

'Meeting that special girl tonight?'

'Yes i am.'

Mandy, his girlfriend of 4 months. She was a beautiful, charming, funny escape from everything. They'd connected straight away, despite their personality differences. She was much more flamboyant and carefree, freely expressed everything she thought and felt. He was more secretive, kept himself to himself and rarely expressed his emotions. He supposed that was what he loved about her, everything that he's not. When he was with her, he could forget everything. Band troubles, Paparazzi, Gossip's, Blog's, the mess with Shane... everything just faded to the background with her. She had zero connections to his life with the band and he had a feeling that was probably why it worked so well.

That was the undoing of him and Caitlyn.

'Damn traffic.' He heard Andy mutter as they came to a stop, engine still running. Nate glanced out of the window and saw the massive pile up ahead. He whipped out his phone from his jacket and quickly text Mandy to tell her he would be late.

He and Caitlyn had dated briefly whilst she attended College. It had been difficult to maintain, given their different lifestyles. He was in one City to the next promoting Connect Three and she was caught up in the life of the student, all late night essays and crazy parties.

The Gossip Blogs hounded the two of them, everytime Nate hung out with one of the dancers he was a cheater. Whenever Caitlyn was spotted in a car with another guy, so was she. The band released a break-up song and all of a sudden they were over, it made it a struggle and both had relied heavily on their trust of each other. But it wasn't really enough. However more than anything, what came down to it, was they were both envious of each other's lives. Caitlyn often told him how badly she wanted to do what he was doing, travel the world and spread music for everyone to hear. Nate, as much as he loved the music, had always dreamed of taking a bit of time out, doing a college course and using the book smarts he had been blessed with.

The divide ended up causing many a fight and eventually a split. But from what was destroyed came a beautiful friendship out of the ashes. Caitlyn was his best friend, his rock, the one he could confide onto. Well, confide everything except for anything related to Shane. If he wanted to reminisce on the good times he would call her, and they would hang out and think back to the good days, back when he and Jason had agreed to come back to Camp Rock as instructors with Shane the year after Shane had been quarantined there to sort his attitude out. They'd often joked about sending him back there, sorting him out again.

'We're here.' Andy told him, once again detracting him out of his thoughts. He ran his hands quickly through his curls and smoothed his jacket and stepped out the car, thanking him.

Before he knew it his girlfriend had bounded toward him, and wrapped her arms around him.

'Hello gorgeous.' She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

'Where's your friends?'

'Oh Mitchie and Josh went in already, i said we'd meet them inside.' She intertwined her hand with his and pulled him inside the restaurant.

'There they are!' She grinned pointing at the brunette currently staring wide-eyed at the two of them. It may have been a while, but there was no mistaking the identity of his girlfriend's roommate.

'That's... that's Mitchie?'

'Yeah, duh.' She chuckled, heading over to the table, his hand still in hers and so was being dragged with her.

'Ok introductions. Mitchie Torres, Josh Crocker, this is my lovely boyfriend Nate Black, Nate this is, my good friend Josh-

'You've met him once!' Mitchie interrupted

'Twice actually!- and my roommate Mitchie.'

'Nice to meet you.' He held out his hand to Mitchie, unsure how she was going to play this.

'Should've known. His name is Nate. He's famous. Sod's law.'

'You two know each other?' Mandy and Josh said in unison.

'We go back.' Nate replied, taking a seat next to Josh, as Mandy took her place next to Mitchie.

She looked good Nate noted. Adulthood had really brought out her looks. Well she had always been very pretty when they were teens, but that had really blossomed as she had got older. He wasn't surprised this Josh guy kept looking at Mitchie like he'd won the jackpot. He couldn't help but feel she didn't want to be there however.

'So... what's good here?' Mitchie asked, trying to dispel the tension, bringing up the menu to her face.

'The garlic chicken is divine.' Mandy replied.

_**1 hour later...**_

The evening had consisted of mostly small talk, Mitchie spending most of it fidgeting, clearly awkward, and ordering glass after glass of wine, Josh telling us all of his plans to expand his Fro-Yo business, and Mandy trying to rope Mitchie into helping her open her own fashion line.

'You seem more the type to be into making music Mitchie.' Nate interjected, being met with a striking glare from her.

'Well yeah she was, she got her degree and everything but she doesn't do anything with it.' Mandy babbled on, as Nate watched Mitchie fidget uncomfortably. 'Now she works at that music place doing paperwork. Which is why i think she should come work with me on my fashion line, i mean if she doesn't want to design she can be my model, God blessed her with a figure and a face i would kill for.'

'You're beautiful Mandy.' He interrupted, putting his hand on her's.

'Awwwwh.' She smiled back. 'Aren't i lucky to have him?'

Mitchie visibly swallowed as she pushed her chair back and swallowed.

'I need the bathroom.' She announced leaving abruptly. Nate wondered for a moment if she was going to climb out of the window and make a break for it. He wouldn't blame her, that Josh guy had been endlessly staring to the point where he felt extremely uncomfortable, let alone her.

'I'm going to go with her.' Mandy said, kissing him briefly before darting away to catch up with Mitchie.

'I wish i didn't live with my mother.'

Nate blinked a few times, at the statement that had just come from the guy next to him.

'I'm sorry what?'

'I wanna take that dish home but my momma's in the house tonight-'

Never had he been so thankful to see **SHANE** show up on his phone and begin to ring.

'YEAH!' He practically yelled down the phone. Pushing his chair ever so slightly away from the weirdo beside him. He wasn't letting Mitchie go home with that guy tonight.

'_I have the munchies.' _

'Why am i not surprised.' He sighed; half tempted to hire a PI to track down Shane's dealer.

'_So where are you? You were eating out tonight and i'm hungry so... i really crave some pasta.'_

'Didn't you have a date tonight?'

'_She got drunk, i left her at her apartment.'_

'You should really get some better company Shane.'

'_Which is why i'm coming to see you! So, where's the food at?'_

The waiter interrupted.

'I'm sorry Sir but at Versailles we consider it rude to-'

'Sorry I'll be off the phone in a second.'

The waiter nodded, walking away.

'_Versailles? Sweet i'm coming there now.'_

'Come here? NOOOO don't come here!' He blurted out, beginning to panic. Mitchie. Shane. Same restaurant. Mitchie with a date. Stoned and possibly drunk Shane. Apocalypse waiting to happen.

'_Why?'_

'Bad food, like really bad food. Shocking.'

'_Dude you eat there all the time.'_

'I know, the standards have gone waaaaaay down.'

'_...Since yesterday?'_

He looked up to see Mitchie and Mandy standing in front of him, giving him really odd looks.

'Listen i gotta go, i'll see you back at the apartment. Later!'

Close call.

'Who was on the phone?' Mandy asked.

'My roomate' He replied, looking at Mitchie. From her uncomfortable look he could tell in a second she knew exactly who was on the phone.

'Can we go please, i'm not feeling too well.' She looked to Mandy a desperate expression on her face.

'Ok did you two date?'

Mandy's question caught him off guard.

'Im sorry what?'

'You two. Date. _"we go back"_ blah, blah, blah, the odd looks you two keep sharing. Look i don't mind if you did, really, i don't care, but will you at least spare me and tell me what happened between you two.'

'You mean you didn't tell her?' Nate looked to Mitchie curiously, who looked down at the floor, almost guiltily.

'So you did?' Mandy asked, the uneasiness clear in her voice.

'Far from it.' He chuckled, seeing his girlfriend smile in relief, only briefly however.

'So... why are you two _so_ weird?'

'Shall i do the honours?' He asked Mitchie, whom still seemed intent on out-staring the tiled floor. 'She dated my bandmate.'

'Jason.' She asked raising an eyebrow.

Mitchie looked up, biting her lip as she looked slightly away from the gaze of Mandy.

'Shane.'

'Shane Gray... you dated Shane Gray? For real?'

'Yes for real.' She snapped, obviously slightly offended.

At that moment Nate was thankful his phone buzzed.

_Caitlyn_

_Shane's broken into the Studio this evening. Seems to believe one of the microphones is candyfloss. "It's only cigarettes" i got hold of one of these "cigarettes", want to change your answer? Xx_

'I'm sorry i gotta go.' He moved over the table, kissing Mandy on the forehead as he tucked his phone back into his jacket. 'I'll call you later ok? I just gotta sort something out.'

'Ok.' She replied. He knew everything wasn't ok, but he just didn't have the time to talk about it.

'I'll pay on my way out, I'll take care of it it's on me. Lunch tomorrow ok? I gotta go, sorry!' He babbled, running toward the waiter to take care of the bill. One day he'd like to have his own life back. Instead of running around after his friend.

He looked back at Mitchie, wondering idly if she was still the only person who could put him back together again.

----

**Now if you've made it through this chapter, and are still interested, i have a little question for you, Mandy/Nate or Caitlyn/Nate? A little warning that your answers may have a good influence on the outcome of the story, so lemme know and review please =) x **


	5. Interesting

**Im very very sorry how late this is. I've had awful internet, writers block , laptop crashes and job hunting troubles, who knew moving was so complicated??**

**Anyho, heres the next chapter, i hope you like it, i keep panicking these chapters are no good, so i hope they are ok!!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, seriously much appreciated 3**

-------

After 20 minutes of losing Cabs to various people on the street, Mitchie gave up and dragged a depressed Mandy onto the best route for a walk home. They both probably needed it in hindsight, between the two of them, they had drunk an entire vineyard these evening, hers was to blame because of this events of this evening, between the creepy stares from Josh, and the soul-crushing presence of Nate, causing her entire evening to consist of flashbacks to the past years and almost-constant thoughts of Shane Gray. Mandy had surpassed her alcohol consumption however shortly after Nate left. They'd excused themselves away from Josh and found the nearest bar, Mandy immediately ordering a large bottle of Rose, giving Mitchie a glass and pouring her out some then proceeding to drink the rest straight out of the bottle, much to the amusement of many of the other people there.

'_He's been distant lately, always on the phone. Always leaving early. Is he bored? Is he gonna leave me? UGH Mitchie i knew i should've gone for a normal guy.'_

Mandy had continued to prattle on about Nate's absence for a good hour before she agreed to leave for the apartment. If she ran into Nate again, she'd give him a good talking to, she'd never seen Mandy this way. She must have it bad for him. She took Mandy's hand and helped her gently walk down the street; the effects of the alcohol had mostly disappeared out of Mitchie's system, concern for her friend replacing it and the wariness of them being two young women walking the streets at Midnight. They passed bar after bar, still crowded with people, alley's in-between with people getting intimate with no recollection of their partners name or their own. Finally she saw the decent sight of two people sitting at the window table, as the woman lent her head against the man's shoulder, him stroking her hair.

Wait a minute...

'Poppy?' She asked, knowing the woman wouldn't hear her.

'Whose Poppy?' Mandy slurred against her.

'She's my friend. You know? The friends i go to dinner with every Sunday? I don't think you've ever met them. Poppy and Jason.'

'Aw that's nice.' Mandy turned her head and looked in. 'They look cute.'

'Yeah...'

Except that wasn't Jason.

--

Caitlyn slumped into her chair, watching Shane lie down on the sofa across from her. She should've been out of the studio hours ago. Stupid paperwork, she'd completely have missed this mess if she hadn't been stuck late.

'There's feathers on my eyes!' Shane exclaimed, touching the "feathers".

'No Shane, they're called eyelashes.'

'No they're feathers!' He leapt of the sofa, moving in way too close for Caitlyn's comfort. 'Look, see?'

'Still eyelashes.' She pushes him away slightly. 'Personal space Gray. Learn it.'

Caitlyn prayed for Nate to come soon.

'Gray? That's so informal.'

'Yeah well, i wouldn't exactly call us the best of friends, would you Shane?'

'Why?'

At his complete bemusement at her statement, she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

'Why?! Because you're a jerk Shane. That's why.'

'I'm not a jerk!' He whined, flopping back onto the sofa.

'Could've had me fooled.'

He turned to her.

'This is my "rockstar image", i have to maintain it. I'm not a jerk.'

'You should consider an acting career then Superstar because you've got us all fooled. Seems like you've _become_ it.'

'No... no...' He slurred slightly, pulling himself up to a sitting position. 'It's like i told...'

He went silent.

'Like you told...?'

'Mitchie.' He mumbled, so low Caitlyn almost missed it.

'Ahh she whom shall not be named.'

'Do you still talk to her?'

She rose an eyebrow, watching Shane, as his focus on her seemed much more stable.

'Umm... Yeah.' Caitlyn picked herself up from out of the chair, and tried to find something to busy herself, to avoid this conversation.

'How is she?'

That Caitlyn wasn't expecting. She turned back, both eyebrows raised now.

'Oh! This is gold! Shane Gray... caring?!' She looked up at the ceiling. 'Wait am i being Punk'd? Are you the new host or something?'

'I care ok?' He looked mildly annoyed. 'And they offered me Punk'd. I turned it down.' He told her smugly, forcing Caitlyn to roll her eyes at him.

'Does she date?'

Caitlyn bit her lip, not knowing how to answer this.

'She hasn't joined a Convent Shane.'

'So she does.' Shane replied, looking away. This was the first time Caitlyn had seen him vulnerable in... well, in years.

'It's been 5 years Shane. You're both dating other people. It's what you do after you break-up. You move on.'

'Oh god she's married isn't she.'

'No, she's not married.'

An awkward silence passed the two, and she wondered if she should continue this line of conversation. However Shane seemed to reanimate, and she could tell from his expression she wasn't going to like this new topic of conversation.

'Must suck watching Nate all in love.'

She wasn't excepting that.

'No, it's great to see him happy.' She answered truthfully.

Nate had changed, only for the better, since the new woman had come into his life. Despite writing some of the most beautiful lyrics Caitlyn had ever heard, he had never found it easy to express how he felt. Many an argument, the arguing coming from her side mostly, had occurred in their relationship when they were trying to talk things through and he just couldn't express how he was feeling. Lately he had been... much more open, communicative. Having a deep conversation with him was easy to do. She had yet to meet the woman she had to thank, but she looked forward to it.

'Oh come oooooooon-'

'Shane.' She warned. Shane abruptly closed his mouth. 'Nate and me, we aren't you and Mitchie. We dated, we didn't work out, we got on better as friends. The End. You and Mitchie... you were different.'

'Then why didn't we work out?' The emotion in his voice was so raw, Caitlyn actually felt for him.

'She had her reasons Shane, she-'

'Yeah. Right. And you're completely over Nate.'

'I am over Nate!' She snapped, moving across the room abruptly, closing in on him.

'Ohhh defensive! You know that's the first sign of denial right?' He sat up to meet her, staggering slightly before straightening up, crossing his arms and watching her, seemingly amused.

'Great! The minute we touch a sore sport you transform back into asshole Shane!'

'Why does it not surprise me to find the two of you fighting?'

Caitlyn froze in panic, seeing Nate leaning against the door frame, praying he had only heard the very end of that conversation. Shane however was standing across from her, smug grin plastered all over his drunken face.

'He needs water, some bread, and to quit drinking.' She paused. 'And joints.' She continued, giving a very unimpressed look to Nate.

'Listen Caitlyn i'm sorry i lied to-'

She ignored it. Shane hadn't put her in a mood to forgive.

'And be prepared for a very grumpy, hungover ass in the morning... oh wait, that's nothing new!'

'Deniaaaalllll.' Shane sang in retaliation, causing Caitlyn to jump forward toward him instinctively, Nate pulling Shane back from her.

'I'm sorry Caitlyn.' Nate tried again.

'It's fine.' She waved him away. 'Just go.'

Nate nodded, picking up Shane's bag from the floor, and opening the door to let his drunken bandmate out.

As the door slammed behind them, Caitlyn began pacing around the room, trying to shake away the anger. Shane really knew how to press her buttons. He knew how to press everyone's. There were many things Caitlyn could call Shane Gray, but dumb is never one of them. He knew exactly how to get at everyone. Which meant when he was having a jerk-episode he did it in style, hitting the sore spot of any and every person in the room.

Caitlyn walked over to the calendar hanging up in the office. Despite the technological abilities of her blackberry and her good old trusty laptop, she always kept her paper calendar around just in case. When Mitchie's phone had gone for a 45 minute spin in the washing machine a little while ago, her idea to keep a paper calendar around was proved a good one, as she came into work in a total panic, until Caitlyn had reminded her that she had made Mitchie write everything down on the calendar just in case.

_30__th __May – Jason & Poppy's 5 Year Wedding Anniversary, party 5pm_

3 days away. She really needed to get a present. Thankfully the couple's obsession with Birds made the theme for the present a lot easier to choose.

3 days until Mitchie and Shane were in the same place. At the same time.

Caitlyn frowned. Was Jason and Poppy's special day really the best time for the two train wrecks to meet again? Sighing, she picked up the phone and dialled, hoping she wouldn't regret her next actions.

'Hey Mitchie? Sorry to call so late.... are you outside?.... Walking home at this time of night are you crazy?... Listen, i know i gave you the time off but i need some help at the studio, do you think you can work tomorrow?... That's great, 11am is fine, it's short notice so... great I'll see you tomorrow! Be careful ok? Text me when you get to your apartment.'

'Miss Gellar?' Caitlyn whipped round to see her Boss standing at the door, looking very haggard, as if he had just been called out of bed. 'I got a call saying there was a disturbance at the studio so-'

'I'm really sorry Sir i got caught up, i'm literally just about to leave and-'

'Good good, i need my best Producer on top form for the next few days, Connect Three's album needs finishing up by the end of the week correct?'

'Yes, full steam ahead sir.' She tried to laugh and put some enthusiasm into it, however the day's events had worn her out far too much for it to seem genuine.

'Get some sleep Gellar, you look awful.'

'Thanks...'

He smirked.

'I know what i meant to ask you!' He clapped, causing a smile from Caitlyn. He was always a bright ball of sunshine her boss. With his white hair and beard and bright personality, she often suspected him to be Santa in disguise. Her conspiracy theory floated also by the fact that his name was Nick.

'Is Stacey back from maternity leave?'

'Uh, no not yet, in about 3 weeks she'll be back. I've got Paul, Darren, Mitchie and Caleb on my team at the moment.'

'Ah Caleb. Very bright spark. Mitchie also. Their names have been put forward for promotion. You've got a good eye for talent girl. And more talent yourself in your right thumb, then most of the staff in this building.'

Caitlyn grinned.

'But you didn't hear that from me.'

'Of course Sir. Neither of us were here.'

'Indeed.' He laughed, holding open the door for Caitlyn. 'Time to go Caitlyn, i've got a feeling it's going to be an interesting day tomorrow!'

Caitlyn smirked, passing her boss.

'Yeah... definitely... interesting.'

----

**There it was, if you liked it please review :) :) good, bad i dont mind, i like to hear your thoughts.**

**I promise updates should be much quicker now, a week-ish at the latest hopefully. Thank you so much for sticking with me :)**


	6. Revelations and Reunions

**Hey guys i'm so very sorry this hasn't been updated in a VERY VERY VERY long time. I've had a lot , and i mean a LOT of personal things going on, and i haven't been able to pick up the writing. I had this chapter all ready to post but then i felt something was missing and until i got my groove back i didn't want to post it. **

**If you're still with me, you have no idea how much i love you. In fact, give me your names, and i'll stick you in the story somewhere. Thank you so so much, and im so sorry 3**

**-----**

'Morning boys' Caitlyn greeted, as once again, only 2/3rd's of Connect Three showed up on time to the studio. Nate nodded at her, clearly unsure how to react after she found out about his little cover up for Shane; Jason came over and gave her a big hug, giving her the much needed pick-me-up she needed. This was about to become either a day off brilliance or a total disaster, and she was on tenderhooks over which one it would end up becoming.

'So what have you got me for my anniversary?' Jason grinned as he released Caitlyn, joining Nate at the sofa's.

'It's not like your birthday Jason, it's not just for you. I got you and Poppy something nice.' She smiled, sitting down with the boys. 'Something nice you wont know about until you unwrap it.'

Jason groaned like an 8 year old, whining and begging for a clue, as Nate continued to look at her oddly. After a few moments, Jason noticed also and promptly quietened down.

'Mitchie's in town.' He stated simply. Caitlyn winced, well at least it was only Shane that was going to get a shock when Mitchie came through the doors for her 1pm start.

'What else is new.' Jason shrugged, swinging his legs up onto the end of the sofa, moving to lie down. Nate jolt to the edge of the seat at this statement, eyes wide.

'You knew?!'

'Yeah she comes round every Saturday. Pop cooks us dinner and we hang out.'

'....And you didn't think to tell me?... Tell us!' He gestured between himself and Caitlyn. She gulped. Confession time.

'Mitchieworksforme.' She rushed out, only getting a look of complete bewilderment from her old friend.

'Come again?'

'Mitchie... Mitchie works for me, has been working me for a while.'

'Great. Great, so everyone knew, everyones being happy families and hanging out and you, what? Just –forgot- to tell me?'

'Shane doesn't know.' Jason input casually, failing to sense Nate was extremely pissed off.

'Look Nate, we never lost contact with her, she's one of my best friends, one of Jason and Poppy's too. If you wanted to make an effort, i'm sure she would've happily stayed in contact with y-'

'Well i'm going to HAVE to stay in contact with her now. She lives with my girlfriend.'

Caitlyn spat out the glass of water she was sipping.

'You're dating Mitchie's Mandy. For real?! Oh god, oh god you were at that double date Mitchie was freaking out about!' Caitlyn laughed. 'Wow i wish i was a writer, make a couple of you guys Vampires and Werewolv-'

'I call Werewolf!' Jason yelled, waving his hand up.

'- and i could've written the new Twilight.' Caitlyn finished.

'Glad you find this funny.' Caitlyn gave him a look, he really needed to chill out sometimes. He was wound so tight, she was waiting for the day he snapped, and something told her it was going to be soon.

'Look this makes it easier because today is going to be a big day.'

Jason and Nate looked at her curiously.

'Mitchie's working today. She's my assistant. Guess whose record she's working on.'

'And Shane's coming in later...'

'So?' Jason asked, no longer interested.

'Catch up Jason!' Nate snapped.

His face scrunched up for a few minutes before his eyes lit up, the lightbulb switching on in his mind.

'They're finally going to meet!'

----

Mitchie slammed the car door shut with her foot, clicking her keys and slipping them into her back pocket, juggling her coffee and a magazine she'd grabbed on the way to work. She'd left a little early and gone into the city for breakfast, scribbling on the magazine whilst she worked her way through some eggs and bacon. She'd always do the crossword and the Sudoku at the back, and then go through the rest of the magazine and doodle wherever she felt like. Sometimes it was intelligent things such as pointing out where the media was lying, and other is it was doing slightly less mature things such as drawing horns and a moustache on Tess Tyler's latest photoshoot, to which she got some odd looks from people sitting around her in the cafeteria. She'd always bring her magazine with her and Caitlyn would pick it up in her break and laugh at the defacing Mitchie had done.

Opening the door to the studio, she saw through the doors Jason and Caitlyn chatting whilst Nate was recording. Chuckling, she knew she should've been more shocked than this, but she knew from the odd call from Caitlyn she was up to something. And after seeing Nate the other night and the revelation that he was Mandy's mystery man, nothing could really surprise her anymore. Dumping her defaced magazine on the coffee table, she took a moment to watch them whilst finishing her coffee. It was weird seeing them all together again. She'd seen all 3 of them separately this past week, but together again seemed really odd indeed. She watched amused, as Caitlyn did a double take and rushed out of the room, Jason grinning and following suit.

'I'm not mad, it's ok.' She assured, as Jason and Caitlyn zoomed in, giving her a massive group hug. She saw out of the corner of her eye Nate watching from the distance. She supposed he was a little mad that he seemed to be the only one she hadn't stayed in contact with, bar Shane for obvious reasons, but there was nothing she could do now but do a little bridge building with him again, especially when he was a massive part of both Mandy and Caitlyn's lives. She smiled weakly to him and he smiled back. It was a start, at least.

An awkward silence past between all of them as there was a very noticeable person missing from this picture. Shakily, Mitchie mustered the confidence to break the ice.

'So... you're Connect Two now or...?' She laughed nervously at her own lame joke, as Caitlyn rolled her eyes and patted Mitchie's shoulder.

'Shane should be here in an hour. He's a bit delayed' Nate said lamely.

Wow. An hour. Mitchie felt her throat go dry, and the incredible urge to run right out of the door again. She had no idea how he'd react to her. She had no idea how TO react to him. It had been so long, she had no idea what he's like anymore. Who he is... he was a mix of jumbled memories from years ago and media perceptions she'd read and heard on Hot Tunes. She had no real grasp on who he was today. Was he still mad she'd up and left? Did he understand? She'd heard the rumours, the fans complaining the band hadn't played "Gotta Find You" in sometime. Did he really loathe her that much he couldn't bear to even play that song? She started to think maybe she should go home sick.

'Mitchie, you and Shane are adults now. It's going to be ok.' Caitlyn assured. She always amazed her how she'd know what she was thinking about. Caitlyn got what was going on in her head, which often Mandy seemed to miss. Nate's snort however after Caitlyn's words sent her into another flurry of panic.

'It WILL be ok.' Caitlyn tried again, but looking at her, Mitchie could tell instantly she wasn't convinced herself. She shook it off, and plastered on a smile.

'Shouldn't you guys be recording right now?'

Jason opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the door swinging behind them. Mitchie turned around expecting to see her former flame, only to come face to face with Mrs Vanderfort, and a subdued Willa behind her.

'Actually, we should be recording thank you very much.' Mrs Vanderfort cut in, ordering several men around the office. Caitlyn looked ready to fight but Mitchie interrupted, she had some nervous energy she needed to work out.

'I'm sorry, by we, i'm assuming you mean your daughter, the one who can –actually- sing, and you told us you were going to be on vacation so the allotted times were filled, so i'm afraid you're going to have to leave and come back in a few weeks.'

Mrs Vanderfort looked her up and down.

'This isn't any of your business.' She turned her nose up, looking to Caitlyn. 'The wedding was a total travesty, Miss Gellar, whoever these... people are, i'm sure they can wait.'

'Oh my gosh you're Connect Three!' came the voice of Willa, who looked every inch the excited fangirl. She started to walk toward them. 'I-'

'Connect Three?' Mrs Vanderfort eyed up Nate and Jason as she pulled Willa back. 'What a ridiculous name for a duo.'

Jason opened his mouth to correct her but Mitchie put her hand over his mouth.

'I'm sorry but there's nothing i can do, you'll have to come when you were supposed to return, we're booked up.'

'I want to speak to your boss.'

'Are you kidding?' Caitlyn asked incredulously.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, walking to the phone and dialling up to Caitlyn's boss, who appeared promptly through the door.

'What's the problem Caitlyn?'

'Mrs Vanderfort requested time off for her daughter to attend to personal matters-'

'It was my daughter's w-' Caitlyn put up a hand to stop the woman's rant that was met with a look of complete disgust at being interrupted. Clearly no-one had ever said no to her. Mitchie had to turn away to cover her smirk.

'So the slot she was using was taken over by Connect Three. Now they're back early and demanding recording time i can't give them.'

'Sounds perfectly reasonable.' He shrugged, turning to her highness. 'Mrs Vanderfort, we are a very in-demand studio, we simply can't fit you in until the end of your requested vacation time.'

'Now, now...' She sashayed over to Mitchie & Caitlyn's boss. 'Are you sure there isn't anyway... we can come to some sort of arrangement?'

Willa went pale, her mouth wide ready to gag.

'Mom, i need the vacation time, i'm exhausted, lets leave.' She rushed out, grabbing her mom's arm and she stormed toward the door.

'No, you need to finish your album, your publicist has booked you weeks of press, if we can't get the album out in time, your buzz will be completely dead and no-one will care.'

Their boss turned to the 2 present members of Connect 3.

'I don't know why you had Mitchie call me over this boys, you're the highest authority.'

Mitchie rose and eyebrow as she looked over at who he was pointing to. Jason and Nate.

'What?!' Caitlyn asked, her gaze flitting back and forth from her boss and her old friends. 'how are they the "_highest authority"_ , please don't tell me you include Shane in this, just because they're idolised by millions of 13 year olds doesn't m-'

'Oh my god.'

There it clicked. In Mitchie's head. Jason, Nate & Shane.

'JNS'

'Yeah...' Caitlyn replied, as if Mitchie was a bit slow.

'That's the record company, JNS, the name.'

'You lost me Mitchie...'

She looked behind Caitlyn and saw Nate shaking his head profusely .

'Jason. Nate. Shane.'

Caitlyn still didn't catch on.

'Jason, Nate & Shane Studios. JNS. They own the Company.'

Caitlyn's head immediately whipped round to Nate, her entire being oozing fury.

'WHY didn't you tell me?!'

'I-' Caitlyn didn't give him time to respond. Mitchie stepped away, and saw Jason had done the same. Furious Caitlyn was rarely seen and terrifying

'You're my BEST FRIEND. Why didn't you tell me?!' Nate held up his hands.

'Caitlyn i didn't want to intrude-'

'But you did! I wanted to make my way into the business on my own merit, not have my whole career be a lie!'

Nate opened his mouth to respond, only to have the folder Caitlyn was holding flipped up in his face, as she darted out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Jason looked to Mitchie.

'We were only helping.'

She gave him a weak smile and looked away, the weight of the revelation and the flash in her head of Poppy and the mysterious man of the other night wouldn't let her look him in the eye.

'Unprofessional!' She heard Mrs Vanderfort scoff.

'Mitchie.' Her boss summoned her. 'Please escort the Vanderforts out of the building.' He looked back to the Vanderfort ladies. 'It's been a pleasure and my apologies for the inconveniences, we look forward to seeing you in a few weeks.'

Mrs Vandefort scoot out of the door, Willa hanging back with Mitchie to give her a secret hug.

'How do you fire your mom from being your manager?'

Mitchie laughed as she opened the door and Willa went through. As they jogged along the corridor to catch up with Willa's mom, a jolt of pain shot through Mitchie's arm and a dishevelled guy shoved right into it walking past her.

'Watch it!' She yelled at the moving figure who was fast retreating from the corridor.

'I hate people.'

'Tell me about it.' Willa replied.

-----

He wasn't surprised that no-one had bothered to berate him via text about him being hours late for rehearsal. Jason had stopped caring, Nate had told him he'd rather focus on the music because no amount of texts would get him there, and he'd barred Caitlyn's number from his phone. They owned the company, what the hell could she do. Still the bitchy comments were poorly put-together and too annoying for him to enjoy, so he got her blocked. Pulling up to the studio, he finished up his lunch and swung to doors into the studio, getting into the lift. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed this place, this place had served as a distraction from life, a haven he could concentrate on the music, no paparazzi, no screaming fans, no pressures. Now it just felt like another place he wanted to avoid at all costs.

He jumped out of the lift, power walking along the corridor. He could hear Nate's yelling at Jason from here. He rolled his eyes, elbowing some girl who was in his way.

'Watch it!'

He rolled his eyes and carried on walking. Swinging the door open he saw Nate fuming to Jason, oddly not about him. He caught words of 'Caitlyn' 'company' and 'i'm dead' but decided it wasn't interesting enough to care. He dumped his guitar bag on the floor, stretching onto one of the sofa's and grabbing a magazine from the coffee table. He flicked open a random page, amused to find Chris Brown's picture with blacked out teeth and a biro monobrow. He chuckled; finally someone had a sense of humour in this dump. Flicking through a few more pages, he settled on reading what he considered to be an awesome two page spread.

_Music Hottie of the Year: Shane Gray _

_Here are a few things you need to know about our 7-time hottie of the year winner._

Shane snorted. They always got these wrong.

_Favourite Colour_

They always said it was green. Always. He frowned as he looked down at the magazine

_Green __** Purple **_

Someone had corrected it. That was right. Could've been a lucky guess.

_Favourite Sport_

_NBA_

Wrong. SO wrong. He then read the note that had been scrawled underneath. Same handwriting as the person who'd named his favourite colour.

_**NBA?! He's a baseball guy.**_

Whoever this was, they knew their stuff.

_Ultimate Goal_

_To win 10 (Grammys) __**To get married and have 3 kids. One boy, then two girls. Jaden, Holly and Kayla.**_

Shane froze.

'Shane, you ok man?'

He jumped as he felt Nate's hand on his shoulder. He dived off the sofa, holding the magazine and thrusting into his friend's hands. Nate took it from him, opening it where Shane had folded the corner of the page.

'...It's an article about you? You're hours late, our albums a mess, Caitlyn is about to blow her top out there and you're sitting here reading about yourself?! No wait.' He looked further. 'Sitting here writing about yourself. Jeez Shane could you get anymore self-ce-'

'That wasn't me.'

'What?' Nate looked genuinely baffled.

'I didn't write those answers.'

'....Ok so what?'

'There is only two people who know about that Nate. About wanting to call my Son after my uncle. About wanting to call my girls Holly and . You and Mitchie.'

Nate gulped. He knew something.

'She was here. This ink isn't dry, this wasn't that long ago. Where is she?'

'Shane-' Oh he was in so much trouble.

'Don't give me any crap, where's Mitchie.' He pressured, trying to keep his voice steady.

'She's here. ok, she's working, rather, she's off escorting an artist and her mom and-'

'She works here?! .Here. Our company, and you didn't say a WORD?!'

He was beyond pissed. Mitchie has been in town for god knows how long, he could've passed her in the street a billion times, been at the same places as him, and he didn't know?! Were they all laughing at him, had their little 'Shane is a jerk club'. He bet Caitlyn and Mitchie were president and vice.

'I didn't know dude, ok? Caitlyn employed her and I didn't even know, i didn't know she was in the city until last week when Mandy introduced me to her best friend and-'

'That's why you didn't want me at the freaking restaurant? Because your whore's "BFF" was my ex?'

'Hey!' Nate got up in his face. 'Leave Mandy out of this. Jesus Shane, this isn't you, if Mitchie saw – '

Shane chuckled bitterly, grabbing a can of coke off the table and taking a sip.

' Have you ever thought maybe its _exactly_ who i am. That i was pretending to be the good guy. Hooked up with Mitchie to get the good press.'

Nate smacked the coke out of Shane's hand as it went flying across the coffee table, soaking the magazine _Mitchie_ had corrected. He still couldn't believe it. Mitchie...

'Ok,See, ok THIS is why i've been keeping you and Mitchie apart. Why i didn't tell you after i saw her at dinner last week. She remembers you as that decent guy, and that amazing relationship the two of you had, the one we all looked up to. I refuse to ruin that memory for her, i am not letting her see what you've become.'

'Too late for that.'

Shane spun round to see the owner of that voice. She looked... so different. Wiser. More confident. Completely GORGEOUS. And staring straight at him. He shivered involuntarily as he saw the cold, hard expression toward him. In the entire time he'd known her, he'd never seen an expression like that become even close to crossing her face. Now it seemed perfected.

'Mitchie...' He heard Nate's sympathetic voice from behind him and he turned and glared at his bandmate.

'Don't Nate. Don't apologise for him.'

A fuming Caitlyn stormed right past him and Mitchie. He found himself somewhat amused that for once her anger wasn't directed at him. Instead, at the "perfect" one. Drawing himself away from that scene to look back at Mitchie, he found her halfway toward the door. Frowning, he found himself beginning to walk to catch up with her. Luckily he managed to stop himself, scratching the back of his head as he glanced over at Jason who was watching him with a smirk.

'What?!'

He looked back over at Caitlyn and Nate, who seemed to be in a heated discussion.

'Well! As this is "your studio" i guess you can lock up!' Caitlyn yelled, throwing the keys at Nate, shoving into Shane as she grabbed her bag from one of the chairs.

'Caitlyn please...' He heard Nate beg from behind him.

'I need to find Mitchie.' An angered response from Caitlyn floated back as she slammed the door, leaving a crushed Nate, a passive Jason and him, well... pretty damn confused.

He frowned, looking down at the magazine now dripping with cola, then back at the door Mitchie had swiftly exited through. In all the scenarios of seeing her again, he'd run through his head for years and years, over and over again. That one wasn't on the list. After a few minutes of awkward silence between the three of them, Jason broke it.

'Well... that could've gone better.'


End file.
